


Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino

by JaliceCookie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13reasonswhy, Brothers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hospital, M/M, Parents, Pizza, Secrets, Starbucks, Zalex, kiss, skateboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: After a failed Skateboarding trick, Justin and Alex end up in the Emergency Room. Clay and Zach are waiting for their parents arrival and discover a Classmate's secret due to an Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino.
Relationships: Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 28





	Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino

**Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino**

"How exactly could that happen again Jensen? i thoughed your brother could use a skateboard?" - Zach looked up from the display on his phone and had slowly noticed that, it had been less than 15 minutes , since he and Clay had taken a seat in the hospital waiting area.

"So Justin joked around, that he could still do this one skateboard trick and then he bet with Alex that he could demonstrate it in front of him and challenged him to do it afterwards. Something went wrong and they both fall with the skateboard on it Ground and got hurt", Clay summarized the basic problem again.

The student wasn't particularly thrilled to sit here, during this Saturday afternoon, when he had other plans in mind.

A date with Hannah, for Example. After the bullying attacks against her Classmate ended and they calmed returned to school life, Clay took a heart and confessed his feelings to his Classmate, who works together with him in the Cinema.

And Hannah had also told him about her problems and the arguments her parents had more and more often.

Clay wanted to be there for her and at some point they started dateing.

Could you imagine that? He Clay Jensen dates a girl, who is simply beautiful and unique in his Eyes. So hanging out in the waiting Area doesn't really fit into his schedule, does it?

Alex and Justin were not so badly injured , that they need to stay in the Hospital overnight, but treatment by the doctor and care for the wounds caused by the impact, was still necessary.

And contacting their Parents was part of the Protocol, since the two Teenagers were not 18 yet . By the Way, none of the boys finished the trick with the skateboard the right way.

"It was a stupid idea - I actually wanted to ..." - Clay broke off the sentence and a grin spread across Zach's face. It was hardly a Secret in the group that Clay was dating Hannah Baker.

"... you actually wanted to go on a date with Hannah. Don't you think anyone would have noticed it Jensen?" - countered Zach and Clay just blushed.

Actually, he hadn't told anyone about it except ... Justin.

Of course, his adoptive Brother had a weakness for telling such things to his clique of ´the cool Teenagers´.

"... yes ... that's exactly what I had in mind...to be honest", replied Clay and of course Hannah had shown understanding and asked a few minutes ago , how the boys were doing.

"My plans for this Saturday were different too - actually the Baseball Team wanted to meet up for practice. But Bryce and Monty had said they couldn´t make it and then Alex called me and told me about this wonderful Skateboard idea ...", countered Zach and got one slightly uncomprehending look from Clay when he spoke to the more popular Baseball players. After everything Hannah had told him about Bryce and Monty, these were the last people Clay wanted to spend his free time with.

  
"What do you think, how long it will take for their parents to show up here? I called Alex's mom and she said she was on her way. His dad is still at work", Zach replied after a while and Clay just replied, that he had informed his Mum, since his dad is also very tense as a Professor at the university. Lainie woud also show up here during the next 10 Minutes.

"... I suppose the baseball Team...spends most of their free time together?" Clay inquired.

  
"Sure, that's what a team is there for. You can rely on each other and drink a beer or two together. But you can't know that - you hardly have any Sports spirit, huh Jensen?" replied Zach amused and went back to it check the time on his Smartphone.

********

Fifteen more minutes later, Lainie Jensen and Carolyn Standall were also in the Hospital waiting Area, and after Zach and Clay had given them a Information of what had happened, the two Mothers asked a nurse to take them to the room where their Sons were. Clay and Zach stayed in the waiting Area and it was still uncertain, whether the two adults would bring good or bad news back.

Half an hour later, which felt like a little eternity, Justin and Alex stood before Clay and Zach, each with a bandaged knee and one arm.

"Nothing broken. We have to wear these bandages for a few days and then come back for a check up - oh and I think we broke your skateboard Zach - Sorry dude", Justin said with an grin.

  
"Yes - who would have thought that two teenagers , who fall over a skateboard can break it ...", Alex wanted to say more, but grimaced a little painfully , because of the pain that suddenly became very intense.

Zach almost jumped up from his seat and carefully reached for the teen's hands when he saw that Alex was obviously in pain.

  
"Are you okay? Should I ask for some painkillers? Did you get a prescription? ...", asked Zach worriedly and was silenced by a quick kiss from Alex , before he could ask any further questions.

"I knew there was going on between you guys - cool", laughed Justin and Clay just sat there and was a bit shocked. How long have Zach and Alex been dating? Did he miss anything?

  
"Shut your mouth to Jensen or fly will land in it - or do you have a problem with us?", came it a little cooler than planned from Zach, who of course had noticed Clay's look.

"N ... No I mean you can kiss whoever you want and so ... just ... I'm surprised that you both ... like each other", Clay stammered out and Zach put in a loving gesture an arm around Alex.

"We had intended to announce it to you for a long time - only a certain someone was a little shy. Our parents know it and my mom was - not so enthusiastic about it ...", Zach and Alex just rolled his eyes, but said nothing and also didn't push away the arm that the baseball player had put around him.

Clay would have liked to say something, like congratulations or that he is happy for the two - but his Attention was directed to his Mother, who was standing before him and Justin again , with a prescription for the Pharmacy and who had now said goodbye to Carolyn.

"We'll see each other at School - and don´t have too much fun without me Lovebirds" Justin joked with a grin and then tied to go out of the Hospital with Lainie and Clay.

"We have to go first to Hannah's parents' Pharmacy on the way back Home. And for you there are no dangerous Activities this weekend okay Justin? The doctor said you both could be glad , that the fall did not cause any more injuries", said Lainie and turned off into another Corridor with the Boys, where he met an old classmate from Lainie, who got her into a conversation with the Woman.

*******

Clay and Justin leaned against the Wall of the Hallway and knew that such a conversation could take longer and they wanted to focus on their smartphones - at least until they saw something more interesting.

Because exactly at the Corridor in which the Teenagers were standing, no other Person than Bryce Walker passed and that would not be particularly unusual, if he was not accompanied by a little girl, maybe 2-3 years old, who was concentrating on holding a Starbucks cup in her hands and was more focused not to drop the drink than looking at the way were she was going.

And after the Girl nearly collided with the leg of a Nurse, who walking down the Corridor, while she was concentrating on holding the drink, Bryce picked up the Starbucks cup and spoke to the Girl.

"You have watch out where you going Arcelia. Otherwise you will fall and hurt yourself - or others", Bryce explained but the Toddler reached out for the Starbucks cup and just looked at the Teenager pleadingly.

  
"You will get it back , if you answer me okay? I know you understand English?", countered Bryce and the Girl made a small whining noise.

"Para Papá ", replied the little Girl, trying to stand on her tiptoe to get the drink back.

  
"... Café y Fresas ... give back Bryce?", asked the little Girl in a mixture of Spanish and English and Bryce sighed softly.

He just wanted her not to run in front of something with the drink in her hand - again.

That happend during the last time she visited the hospital and her Father was not very enthusiastic about it.

  
"I know that the Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino is for your Dad - but if you don't look where you're going, you could hurt yourself okay?", Bryce said slowly, waiting for a reaction from the Toddler.

"Arcelia looking ´kay ..." the Girl finally said in English and Bryce gave the child the object of her desire back and continued his way - but he was very surprised when he saw Clay and Justin leaning against the Wall.

"Fuck what happened to you Justin?", Bryce said and when he stopped, Arcelia did the same, ignoring the other Teenager , so she just looking at the drink in her hands.

"Wanted to win a Bet - with a Skateboard - went wrong. I knew you were active in Bed - but that you have a child is new to me? Or is it from your older Sister?", Justin asked amused and Clay just looked at the Toddler in confusion.

As if anyone in their Class already had a Child. They were only a teenager . Clay avoided Bryce's gaze , when he felt that the popular student was looking at him. Once, he was just a bad and bad person in Clay's eyes, and second, Clay was afraid of him.

"Nope not mine. Just Babysitting her for this Afternoon. She is the Daughter of - a friend that I should pick up from the Hospital. The bitch he was fucking was suddenly standing at his front Door and placed Arcelia in his arm and left then . Women bring nothing but problems", Bryce explained.

"That explains why there was no training today. And do you have to play the Babysitter for a longer period of time?", Justin asked curiously.

  
"My Friend made me the Godfather of the little Monster", Bryce countered with an grin and then said goodbye to Justin with a high five, before walking down the Corridor with the toddler to get to their final destination.

"That was strange wasn't it?", Clay asked his adoptive brother and Justin nodded slowly. Bryce was one of his best friends and Bryce had never mentioned it to him.

"But I wonder what kind of guy drinks a Starbucks Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino?", Justin countered with disgust. How could you drink a coffee like that and then in connection with strawberries?

  
"Okay Boys - now we can go to the Car. Do you have a wish for Dinner?", Lainie had finished the Conversation with her old Schoolmate and the three continued their way to the hospital exit. Why wasn't Clay surprised that Justin immediately answered pizza about Lainie´s question?

*******

A few minutes later, the Jensens were in one of the Elevators and reached the Entrance hall of the Hospital. 

When the door opened, and after they left the elevator, Clay turned to his right side, where the second elevator opened a few Moments later.

And his eyes widened, when none other than Montgomery de la Cruz got out of this Elevator with an Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino in the one hand and the little girl holding on to his other free hand - Bryce was walking next on the other side of Montgomery.

The boys seemed to be talking, and as Clay moved more and more toward the Exit with Justin and his Mum, Clay tapped his adoptive brother on the shoulder and Justin turned around , just in time to see the other trio head towards the Cafeteria of the hospital and disappeared out of their view.

"Holy Shit - who would thought, that a Strawberries & Cream Frappuccino could lead us behind such a Secret Jensen? I'm excited to see, what secrets our Bacon- Mushroom and Pepperoni pizza will show us"

** THE END **


End file.
